injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
The Spectre
The Spectre is God's Spirit of Vengeance on Earth, who imposes his divine wrath on the guilty, inflicting cruel and unusual punishments to those who have sinned. Though normally needing a human host to guide and use his nearly omnipotent power, the Spectre in Injustice is not hosted by the deceased detective, Jim Corrigan, and instead has become possessed by Mister Mxyzptlk, who seeks to protect Superman from magical threats. Biography The Spectre is a cosmic entity and the physical embodiment of God's vengeance on Earth. Permanently bonded to a human soul, he uses his incredible divine powers to punish the truly wicked, usually ending his victim's lives in creative and ironic ways. Injustice Comic Prior to the beginning of Year Three, The Spectre was still hosted by Jim Corrigan until they were attacked by Mister Mxyzptlk. Corrigan was separated from the Spectre, driven insane by Mxyzptlk, and locked away in Arkham Asylum. The Spectre was then forcibly bonded to the fith-dimensional imp, who wanted to use the Spirit of Vengeance's power and identity to protect Superman from arcane forces. The Spectre makes his first appearance by attacking Jason Blood's home where John Constantine and Batman have gathered their allies, killing the ancient human and the detective Harvey Bullock at the same time. The Spectre continues his assault on Jason Blood's home, unleashing all of his might in an effort to kill the magic users inside. His rampage is halted when Batman steps outside. The Spirit of Vengeance greets the Dark Knight, who requests to speak. When Batman tells him that he murdered a good man, Harvey Bullock, the Spectre simply rebuffs, "Do not think to lecture me, little bat. He stood beside a demon." The Spectre suddenly senses that the magic users have vanished, and becomes enraged, grabbing and lifting Batman up, demanding to know how he hid them from him. Before he can get a reply, the witch Zatanna appears and teleports herself, Batman, and Klarion the Witch Boy's familiar Teekl away, furthering infuriating God's wrath. The Spectre announces his presence outside the Hall of Justice, alerting Superman and his allies by loudly calling the Man of Steel's name. The Spectre is confronted by Superman, Yellow Lantern, Hawkgirl, Shazam and Sienstro outside the hall, the Spirit of Vengeance towering over them as he tells Superman he has come to warn him. Though Superman points out that he is not usually a being of words, the Spectre agrees before telling him that powerful forces are working against him. Yellow Lantern asks if he is one of those forces and the Spectre rebuffs this, saying, "No. I am not against you. I will do all in my power to protect you." When Shazam asks if he believes in Superman's cause, the Spectre declares, "It is righteous." The Spirit of Vengeance suddenly glares down on the world's mightiest mortal before grabbing him and saying, "I sense doubt in you, Billy Batson." Superman flies in front of the Spectre, demanding he release Billy. The Spectre responds, "He does not believe in you. I should destroy him." Superman forces the Spectre to release Billy, saying he will talk with him over his doubts before asking the Spectre to tell him of the new powers that stand against him. The Spectre and Superman observe the Earth from the upper atmosphere. The Spirit of Vengeance tells the Man of Steel how he has done what he once believed impossible: "You have forced peace." He explains that the world feels ordered and that while the evil still exists in the people, they are afraid to act upon it. Though Superman reminds the Spectre there are still those who would war with them, the Spectre vows that he will not allow them to harm Superman or undo his work when the Spirit of Vengeance suddenly cuts himself off before warning Superman that something approaches. While Superman readies, the Spectre tells him that whatever it is he cannot touch it. As the threat arrives, the Spectre moves in front of Superman, ordering him to stay behind him. When the Spectre sees Raven's astral form, he assumes the witch is attempting to attack Superman when she reaches out for him and unleashes a wave of green light and lightning upon her, greatly hurting her. Superman quickly recognizes his ally and orders the Spectre to stop, moving between the Spirit of Vengeance and half-demon. The Spectre ceases his onslaught and observes Superman and Raven's conversation as she pleads with the Man of Steel to save her and free her. When Raven is pulled back to her binding place, the Spectre moves to find her but Superman flies off, despite the Spectre calling for him to wait. The Spectre returns to the Hall of Justice in a panic, shouting that Superman is gone. He tells Yellow Lantern that he cannot find him and that the Man of Steel has seemingly vanished. Superman is able to activate his comm link and alert his allies of his location in Gotham. Though Shazam is the first to arrive, the Spectre follows, joined by both Yellow Lantern and Sienstro in confronting John Constantine and Ragman after their failed trap on Superman. Realizing Ragman nearly took Superman's soul, the Spirit of Vengeance demands him from Shazam, despite Billy's protests that Ragman is already beaten. The Spectre snatches Ragman from Shazam regardless and holds the mortal aloft by his cape. Telling the barely conscious mortal, "You almost took Superman from this world. You almost took peace and order." Proclaiming, "You will be punished. All of you who reside in there." Tearing Ragman's suit of souls apart, the Spectre declares, "All of the corrupted souls who escaped damnation--your time has come." The Spectre destroys Ragman's suit, damning the souls that were bound inside it before turning his attention to Rory Regan. As Regan struggles and Shazam tries to plead for mercy, the Spectre rips Regan's mask off before killing him, an act which horrifies Batson. The Spectre observes Superman's interrogation of John Constantine, and while the Spectre is mostly silent he quickly realizes that Constantine's constant antagonizing is an attempt to rile Superman in the hopes the Man of Steel will kill him, the Spirit of Vengeance realizing that Constantine is trying to protect someone. The Spectre flies alongside with Superman and his allies as Shazam carries Constantine back to the Hall of Justice when the spirit suddenly declares that something is watching them. When Superman asks what, the Spectre admits he cannot see it, which troubles him. The Spectre is then witness to Shazam suddenly dropping Constantine, allowing Zatanna to rescue and teleport them away. When Shazam suddenly calls down his lightning and changes back into Billy Batson, the Spectre catches the boy in his hand. Upon peering closely at Billy, the Spirit of Vengeance declares, "There is more than one mind inside here." Superman attempts to clarify that Billy and Shazam are separate entities when the Spectre announces, "There are three minds." Raising his other hand over Billy, the Spectre orders, "Release the boy god. Come out, little dead man." When the possessed Billy feigns ignorance, the Spectre reiterates his order and draws Deadman out of Billy's body. Gazing down on Deadman, the Spectre asks what he hoped to gain but Boston refuses to talk to the Spirit of Vengeance and demands to speak to his host, Jim Corrigan. When the Spectre remains silent, Deadman asks if Corrigan is even inside the Spectre when he suddenly realizes the being before him is not Corrgian. As Deadman demands to know who the Spectre truly is, the being simply responds with a dark and murderous grin. Sneering in the face of Deadman as the ghost demands to know his true identity, the Spectre resumes his facade of indifference when Superman asks what he is facing. Drawing a burning sword from within his cloak, the Spectre replies, "It's nothing. A Ghost. A phantom who forgot to fade." With one mighty swing of his sword and a declaration, "I will help him along his way!" the Spectre mortally wounds Deadman, leaving a long burning gash across Boston Brand's torso. Bidding Deadman to disappear into darkness, the Spectre calls to the retreating ghost, "It is time for you to die, little Deadman." Powers and Abilities The Spectre is the most powerful force seen thus far on Injustice. The embodiment of God's divine wrath, the Spectre possesses total omnipotence and can do anything within the scope of his imagination. His primary use of his unlimited might was unleashing concentrated blasts of magical lightning, growing to the size of a giant, and summoning a flaming sword to slay spirits and immortals. The Spectre is so powerful, even superhumans of Superman and Shazam's degree can do little to nothing to actually hurt him, and even the immortal Phantom Stranger's considerable power was only laughed off during their duel. Appearance The Spectre takes the appearance of a white skinned figure wearing a green cloak and gloves, his eyes always glowing. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-51-20.jpg|Protector of a false god. Ragman.jpg|A God among gods the spectre punishes ragman 1.jpg|Punishment the spectre punishes ragman 2.jpg|Damned Souls the spectre punishes ragman 4.jpg|Killing Ragman A familiar smile.jpg|"You're not Jim Corrigan." Deadman Wounded.jpg|Killing a Deadman Spectre and Stranger.jpg|A meeting of immortals Walk with the Gods.jpg|A walk with the gods A spectre and stranger.jpg|Conflict of Interests Vengeance against Justice.jpg|Vengeance against Redemption Axa8hg.jpg|"I know what you are." Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-48-29.jpg|Whispered name. The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-1.jpg|To a false god's rescue. The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-2.jpg|"You know what I am." The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-3.jpg|Power against True Power The-spectre-kills-the-phantom-stranger-4.jpg|Murdering the Phantom Stranger Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Comic Characters Category:Regime Member Category:Characters